


Kindness must watch for me

by HopefulNebula



Series: Of shadows on the stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Series, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: "We both know a person is more than the paperwork that describes them. Tell me aboutMichael."Philippa Georgiou finds a new first officer.





	Kindness must watch for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



Barely two minutes into her conversation with Ambassador Sarek, Captain Georgiou knows he isn't telling her the whole truth.

Oh, she's certain every single thing he's told her is exactly true. But she didn't become a captain by ignoring what's in front of her. Or, in this case, what's _not_ in front of her. Vulcan's ambassador to Earth wouldn't dare outright _lie_ about something like this, but it's obvious that the facts he presents her are carefully selected. 

Those carefully selected facts are at least straightforward, and with Kovil leaving for _Gagarin_ in less time than she wants to think about, she _is_ in imminent need of a new first officer, but she needs more information before making a final decision.

"Tell me about Michael," she says.

"I've already transmitted her academic records and biographical profiles," Sarek responds, his voice perhaps not quite as neutral as it should be.

"Yes, and her credentials are quite impressive. But we both know that a person is more than the paperwork that describes them. Tell me about _Michael_."

Sarek is silent for a moment, and Captain Georgiou considers rephrasing her request. When he speaks, though, his face softens a bit in a Vulcan smile.

"In a word, I would call her determined," he says. "Or headstrong. When circumstances aren't in her favor, her first instinct is to change the circumstances, and most of the time, she succeeds."

 _So_ , the captain thinks, _she's perhaps more human than she tries to be_.

Well, she's never been one to turn down a challenge.

"I'd be glad to have her aboard," she replies. "But satisfy my curiosity: with this round of promotions, there are six captains currently searching for first officers. Why did you ask me and not one of the other five?"

Sarek is silent again, not in hesitation, but collecting his thoughts. "I approached you first because in her life, Michael has known a disproportionate amount of loss and death. I thought perhaps she could benefit from working closely with a human who has shared similar experiences."

"And I thought it would be my reputation for taking in hard luck cases," she says, careful to keep her demeanor upbeat. Now is not the time for old memories. "The rest of the paperwork you transmitted seems to be in order, as do her Starfleet commission and training equivalencies, so I'll make the official request this afternoon."

"That arrangement is acceptable," Sarek replies. "Live long and prosper."

He disconnects the comm before she has the chance to respond in kind.


End file.
